


All Choked Up

by IsisKitsune



Series: Novocaine [24]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Booty Calls, Bottom Matt Murdock, Breathplay, Bruises, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Manhandling, Ownership, Professor Hulk - Freeform, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:01:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25724791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: Matt got in, ruffled, grumbling, tearing off his helmet and all but throwing it toward the wall. A shoulder cracked hard as he twisted, tearing off his jacket, his voice barely a growl as he started fumbling to get his pants off. The only thing keeping him from stomping straight across the hall was the requirement of keeping his identity, so normal clothes were required. He gave a throat clearing cough as he grabbed for s set of clothes, wincing when he tested his voice and found it was still pretty messed up. He nearly forgot to grab his keys on the way out the door before ringing the bell and licking his lips, hoping Bruce was home and in the mood for some fun.Bruce was groggy, rumpled, when he answered the door, “Matt? Everything alright?”Matt gave a wince of a smile, stepping away when Bruce's hand reached out to brush the bruising probably showing very brightly along his neck, “Yeah,” he had to wince and clear his throat against the croak. “Um, in the mood for some fun?”
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Matt Murdock
Series: Novocaine [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745212
Kudos: 12





	All Choked Up

Matt got in, ruffled, grumbling, tearing off his helmet and all but throwing it toward the wall. A shoulder cracked hard as he twisted, tearing off his jacket, his voice barely a growl as he started fumbling to get his pants off. The only thing keeping him from stomping straight across the hall was the requirement of keeping his identity, so normal clothes were required. He gave a throat clearing cough as he grabbed for s set of clothes, wincing when he tested his voice and found it was still pretty messed up. He nearly forgot to grab his keys on the way out the door before ringing the bell and licking his lips, hoping Bruce was home and in the mood for some fun.

Bruce was groggy, rumpled, when he answered the door, “Matt? Everything alright?”

Matt gave a wince of a smile, stepping away when Bruce's hand reached out to brush the bruising probably showing very brightly along his neck, “Yeah,” he had to wince and clear his throat against the croak. “Um, in the mood for some fun?”

Bruce touched him softly, it made him wince, “You sure you're up for it tonight?”

Matt nodded, grinning, “Yeah. I'm sure.”

“Come on in.”

Matt was already leaping, wrapping his arms around his neck and his legs around his waist, actually getting the giant to stumble and chuckle as he kissed along his neck, and lips while the door was shut behind them. “Fuck me.”

Bruce let out a rumbling chuckle as he grabbed Matt around the waist and set him on his feet, “Be a good little toy, and get undressed for me, I'll get the lube.” Matt couldn't get out of his clothes fast enough, even ending up scrambling to lean against the wall when his leg caught in his pants and his balance failed him. “That's what it is, isn't it?” Matt was trembling, feeling Bruce's eyes on him like a caress. “That's a hand print on your neck...”

Matt could only nod against the large, hot hand reaching out to brush the darkening bruise, “Yeah.”

“Let's fix that.” Matt was nodding as he was spun, hands splaying against the wall, gasping at the firm hot grip around his throat before freezing and tensing at the lubed fingers harshly slammed into him, “Are you still green?”

Matt nodded, gripping the fingers against his throat, trying to get them to tighten more. “Yes.”

“Snap if you're not, understood?” Matt nodded, clenching his fingers together, hoping Bruce understood that he was ready if it was needed. “Good,” Bruce's other hand cupped his aching cock before Matt was off his feet, suspended momentarily, nearly gagging at the inability to breathe, before he gasped when Bruce settled him onto his cock, “Now, be a good little toy, and take it.”

Matt gasped, hand flailing out, trying and failing to reach the wall in front of him at the first thrust, each thrust punctuated with the ability to breathe before the grip at this throat tightened, making his eye lids flutter and his arms instinctively grip at the living steel gripping his throat. “If it happens, it happens, and if it happens, and you be a good toy, I'll choke you with my cock afterward. Would you like that?”

Matt didn't even realize it had started until it suddenly stopped, leaving in the swift sudden tension of orgasm before he went limp, panting when Bruce's grip lessened to the point he was barely holding onto his neck, “Did,” Matt winced at his voice, “Did I say 'stop'?”

Bruce chuckled, Matt couldn't stop trembling at the vibrations, “No, you didn't.”

“Then don't.”

“At what point should I stop?”

Matt squirmed, “After the point you choke me with your cock.”

Bruce chuckled, “I hope you don't have court in the morning, your voice is already fucked...”

Matt shrugged, shifting as best he could, “Transformation cures all ails, right?”

Bruce slammed forward hard enough, Matt barely let out a squeak of sound when his throat tightened suddenly, “That it does.”

Matt panted and grinned, “Then give it to me, big guy.”


End file.
